Mermaids in the Wind
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: Haruka and Michiru weren't always together you know and here's one of the ways i think they got together. Haruka is a man in my story sorry, since a couple friends told me that Haruka is part man.Status: Onhold
1. Girls and Boys

Dreams and Mermaids  
Chapter one.  
  
Slash, splash, went the water as the mermaid dove in and out of the water, her tail glistening with her green blue and silver scales and her wet beautiful light blue green hair. With tiny highlights of silver.  
" Michiru! Michiru," yelled another mermaid, with dark blue-purple hair, and gold, purple and blue scales.  
" What is it Umi?" Michiru answered.  
" Did you hear?" Umi asked.  
" Hear what?" Michiru asked.  
" About the visitor who is coming," Umi answered.  
" No, where are they coming from?" Michiru asked.  
" He, is coming from the other planet of Uranus," Umi replied.  
" Why my father has mentioned having friends over there," Michiru said as she put a sea star in her hair.  
" Really?" Umi said," You never told me that,"  
" Well you never asked," Michiru replied," besides don't you find that kind of stuff boring?"  
" No, not at all," Umi answered," I love meeting new people from distant lands,"  
" You never told me that," Michiru said taking out the sea star and putting in a flower of some sort.  
" You never asked," Umi replied with a giggle.  
" That's not funny, well we better get going I told my father I wouldn't dodle here all day." Michiru said.  
"Ok,' Umi replied. The two mermaids then swam off to the palace you see Michiru's dad was king and Umi's was the royal   
Administrator, so they have been friends ever since they were born.  
~*~*  
On another planet not far from Neptune.  
  
" Father must we really travel to Neptune? Why not Mercury or Venus?" Haruka said.  
" Yes my son, I have old friends who I must visit I have not seen him since I was you age." answered Adonis," Besides he has a beautiful daughter who I'm sure you two can be friends."  
" Like I've told you before father I'm not into girls, like all the other young men my age, I like poetry and literature." Haruka said.  
"Yes I know, but," Adonis said before he was cut off.  
" Sire, the ship is ready for departure are you and prince Haruka ready?" said the head Guard.  
" Oh, yes thank-you," Adonis said," Let's be off now Haruka we can talk more while we are traveling to Neptune." Adonis said.  
" Yes father," Haruka said as they walked down the hallway and then onto the ship.  
  
*~*~  
  
Back on Neptune at the palace.  
  
" Father, who are these visitors that Umi told me about?" Michiru said as she swam into her father's room.  
" Ah, yes I was wondering when you'd be coming back and you're talking about King Adonis and His son Prince Haruka," said King Seiya.  
" O ok I've heard you talk about them once or twice," Michiru answered.  
" Yes I know now go get ready they shall be here shortly," Seiya said.  
" Yes father," Michiru said as she then turned around and walked to her room only three hallways down. To get ready for the arrival of king Adonis and prince Haruka.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ok i know some people say the Uranus is a girl but i heard somwhere that Uranus is a guy so in this story it's a Guy ok? ok i hope you like the story. 


	2. The rose garden

Dreams and Mermaids   
Chapter Two  
  
*A.N.*ok last time some ppl might have gotten confused sine one time I said she was a mermaid and I also said she could walk well as you know they live under water so when they're in water they have fins that magically appear but when in the castle the have legs, ok? Ok that might confuse people but in think it's kewl.  
  
~*~*  
Back in her room Michiru was brushing her hair. Her cat, bubbles, was rubbing against her leg purring.  
" O hi bubbles, you want a sea weed snap?" Michiru said reaching for one out of the jar.  
" Meow!" said bubbles taking the seaweed snap and running out of the room.  
" Lady Michiru, King Adonis and Sir Haruka have a Arrived and Sir Seiya commands your presence," said the butler.  
"Yes, ok thank-you I'll be down in a minuet." Michiru said.  
" Yes my lady," the guard replied.  
" Ok well this is it in guess," Michiru said to herself.  
As she walked through the hallways she envisioned the two visitors she had many different ones in one they were big and fat, in another they were small and Skinny. But in real life they were the perfect men.  
" Ah, and here's my Daughter Michiru," King Seiya said.  
" Well, well, well, she looks just like her mother, last time I saw you, you were about knee high," Adonis said with a small chuckle afterwards.  
" Yes well I don't remember meeting you before, but it's nice to see you again King Adonis," Michiru said with a small curtsy.  
" Well, have you met his son? Haruka? My where did the boy get off to?" said King Seiya," Michiru why not go find him and show him around?"  
" Yes Father," Michiru said she then gracefully walked of the find him.  
She walked and walked through the hallways but not a sight of a stranger was to be found. She walked out onto the balcony overlooking the Rose gardens. She sighed.  
" It's amazing," said a voice. Michiru looked over to see a tall, handsome, slender young man about two inches taller then she.  
" Excuse me? What is amazing?" Michiru said puzzled.  
" Your rose gardens, when father told me we were going under water I thought it would be water everywhere," The young man said." but it's not, it's just simply beautiful."  
" I agree, my name is Michiru and I'm guessing you're, Haruka was it?" Michiru said holding out her hand.  
"Yes, pleased to meet you Michiru," Haruka said as he leaned over to kiss her hand.  
" The pleasure is all mine," Michiru said as she took her hand back, and picked off a rose," do you like roses?"  
"Yes I believe that they are a sign of pure beauty," Haruka said." I'm not like most guys that just look at girls always, I like culture and other things like that and a Girl only catches my eye if she's got Charm, intellect, a personality, and The kindness of a pure heart."  
" I'm not like most girls either," Michiru said as she walked over next to him," I mean other girls are like ooooo look at that cute butt! Or he is so hot, but I don't care about looks I care about their personality and their other good qualities, if they have any that is,"Michiru said with a slight giggle. Haruka also slightly chuckled.   
" Well we better go," Michiru said as she turned and started to walk towards the hallway of the castle.  
" Where are we going?" asked Haruka.  
" Well my father told me to show you around the castle a little bit, and I can't disobey him," Michiru answered.  
" Well then let's get going," Haruka said as he walked over and took her arm. Michiru slightly blushed but then stopped be fore Haruka saw and said anything.  



	3. Neptune the planet of water.

Dreams and Mermaids  
chapter three  
  
  
" Well ok now that you've seen the kingdom what do you think son?" King Adonis asked Haruka.  
" It's as beautiful as the young lady who showed me around," Haruka said as he winked towards Michiru. Michiru slightly blushed and then excused her slef from the table.  
" Sir, Haruka, would you like to join me in a moonlight boat ride? That way i can show you all of the kingdom not just what you can see from the castle," Michiru said after standing up.  
" I wouldbe delighted, should i change?" Haruka said standing up from his place at the table.  
"Yes and and, i too will go change," Michiru said walking out into the hallway.  
" Well those two seem to get along fine," King Seiya said.  
" Yes very well indeed," King Adonis. After they two of them had changed they met up i the middle of the hallway and walked down to the dock's.  
" Well are you ready?" Michiru asked Haruka.  
" Yes, but are you? All you're wearing is a cloak, and i hope somthing under it," Haruka said about to lift up the dark blue cloack embroydered with gold and silver flowers. But then Michiru slapped his hand.  
" Curiosity killed the cat you know," Michiru said with a slight smirk.  
" So you're not wearing anything then, are you?" Haruka said backing up a little," You said you wearen't one of those girls,did you lie?"   
" No i didn't lie, see," Michiru said pulling the cloak back she was wearing a white blouse with tan shorts and no shoes.  
" O ok, lol, you scared me a little bit," Haruka said.  
" Come on let's go. " Michiru said as she got the boat. The two then stepped into the boat and started to paddle out in the water. Fifteen minuetes later,.....................  
  
" Ok i've seen the kingdom, can i now see your favorite spot in the kingdom?" Haruka saked Michiru.  
" Ok yeah it's not far from here," Michiru answered. she then rowed the boat about five more feet to a tiny cliff sorrounded by fog.  
" Why did you stop at this rock in the middle of no where?" Haruka asked.  
" just watch," Michiru said. She then walked out into the water but not sinking.  
" Wait!!" Haruka said.  
" No don't come out you'll drown,i have this power that ony the royal family has," Michiru said.  
" O ok," Harula said sitting back down.  
" I call upon the powers of neptune, the wind dreams and all the creatures of the sea hear my cry let the water be our guide," Michiru chanted, " come on out, it's ok now," Michiru said. Haruka took off hi shoes and walked out to michiru, michiru took his hand, Haruka just looked at her, she had changed, she had her fins and mermaid tail and her hair was covering her chest.  
" what happened?" Haruka asked.  
" Don't worry," michuiru said as the two of them stood there holding hands." Wind, Water, Air and Earth, come beneth, around, and above to help us to have joy,!" Michiru said lifting up her arms and began to float above the water, a blue light then showed up in between his hands," now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michiru screamed, just then the waer began to tremble and somthing was rising up.It was a ring of rocks and in the middle a small pol about thirtenn feet deep, and with it's water being crystal clear you could see strait to the bottom.  
" Wow!" Haruka hispered, as Michiru dove into the water.  
" Come on in the water is great," Michiru said pping back up.  
" Um.... no thats ok," Haruka said feeling aquard.  



End file.
